Después de una guerra
by aeris R
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado y la paz ha sido devuelta al mundo.Sin embargo las secuelas de la guerra siguen vigentes y Harry Potter ya no es un niño nacido para cumplir una profecía.Tanto el como sus amigos deben enfrentarse a un pasado difícil de borrar
1. Lo inevitable no se hace a un lado

Lo inevitable no se hace a un lado.

-Este no es el momento de mostrar lo arrogante que puedes llegar a ser Draco.- dijo la chica desviando la mirada de los gélidos ojos grises de el hombre que tenía delante. Se levantó y se desordenó los cabellos rizados color marrón. Se acomodó la polera y giró el picaporte de la puerta para salir.

- Hermione... – La detuvo Draco al tiempo que se levantaba también y tomaba del brazo a la chica. – Lo siento.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Tu comportamiento con Harry? Fuiste un imbécil y lo sabes, solo que no entiendo cual es la necesidad de querer ser mejor que el…

Draco extendió los brazos y se los acomodó en la cabeza mostrando así su perfecta musculatura y su cabello rubio opaco medio ordenado.  
>Se maldijo a sí mismo por tardar tanto en responder. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se quedaba sin palabras? Pensaba muchas posibles contradicciones pero frente a Hermione le parecían totalmente ineptas. La chica parecía tener ese poder sobre el.<p>

Hermione se acercó y le tomó de las manos.

- No importa si eres mejor o peor que Harry, Draco. No debes tenerle celos

- ¿Y quien dijo que yo le tenía celos a Potter?… -atacó el chico.

Hermione lanzó un bufido y cruzó la puerta exasperada. Era muy impaciente y lo sabía, pero últimamente no se descargaba tanto en Ron. De hecho no veía al chico desde la mañana.  
>Al estar afuera notó el rico aire que se respiraba. El sol le iluminaba sus rizos y le entrecerraba los ojos. Los pájaros cantaban una linda melodía y los árboles danzaban al son de ella. Hermione divisó a lo lejos una melena roja y sonrío encaminándose al Weasley, quien quiera que fuera. Al pisar el pasto unos ojos azules se posaron en ella.<p>

- Hola Ginny. Que gusto me da verte. ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

- Hola Herm. Yo... Nada, solo pensaba.- respondió la menor de los Weasley fijando nuevamente la vista en el suelo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y la observó por un momento. Sabía todo lo que había sufrido su amiga por la muerte de su novio, pero debía superarlo.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de atormentarte por el pasado Ginny?

- Perdón... ¿Qué dices?- Ginny no quería levantar la vista, sabía lo que quería decir su amiga pero no deseaba escuchar la respuesta salida de sus labios.

- La guerra ya pasó. Voldemort ya no está y no hay nada que temer.

- El ya no está… Pero nosotros seguimos. Herm, no hay ninguna noche que no lo haya recordado.- dijo Ginny en un tono de voz casi inaudible. No pudo evitar que una lágrima silenciosa resbalara por su rostro. Hermione la abrazó compasivamente rogando que los recuerdos no invadieran la mente de Ginny. Pero lo inevitable no se hace a un lado.

_"Una chica de tan solo 18 años, pelo de una tonalidad roja, finos gestos y el rostro impregnado de pecas corría con las lágrimas brillándole en el rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en un mismo punto al que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al llegar, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó sobre un hombre que yacía ahí. La chica lo abrazó levantándole la cabeza. Quedó llena de sangre al contacto con el chico que se empapó en lágrimas._

- Vete Ginny… Por favor corre. No deberías estar aquí.

- Vamos Marcos. ¡Levántate! No hay tiempo que perder. Iremos a mi casa y ahí nos quedaremos. No volveremos a la guerra ¿está bien? Solo tú y yo.

El pulso del chico se iba apagando y sus ojos cerrando. La sangre ya no le permitía ver el rostro de su novia.

Ginny lo movió por los hombros para que despertara.

- ¡Vamos! Dumbledore nos puede ver y no nos dejará irnos.

- Te quiero Ginny… eres lo mejor que he tenido.- Marcos la tomó de la mano haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

- Yo también.- Ginny le besó tiernamente los labios, sin embargo no recibió respuesta pese a que el chico deseaba con todas sus fuerzas devolverle un último gesto de cariño. La chica le acarició el rostro.

- Siempre has sido fuerte.- susurró Marcos lentamente.-. Nunca dejes de luchar.

Ginny cerró los ojos un momento. No deseaba escuchar eso. Sabía que era una despedida.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Tú me haces fuerte…

Marcos le apretó la mano y sin quererlo emitió un suave grito de dolor.

- Prométeme que serás feliz.

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la chica.  
>- Marcos... Yo… ¡Levántate! Debemos irnos ráp…<p>

- ¡Prométemelo!

- No puedo.- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos incansablemente.- No puedo sin ti…"


	2. Vestigios de una guerra

Harry se acercó a la ventana y miro a lo lejos como Hermione abrazaba a Ginny. El chico suspiró y se sentó en el alfeizar de ésta. Se revolvió el pelo y se frotó sus ojos esmeraldas a través de los anteojos.  
>Sintió como el sol le quemaba el rostro y cerró los ojos un momento. Así estuvo melancólico hasta que sintió como la puerta se abría de un solo golpe. Abrió los ojos sin cambiar su posición y observó como Draco y Ron entraban enojados discutiendo uno con el otro.<p>

- ¿Podrías tomar una actitud un poquito más madura por favor? – preguntó irónicamente el pelirrojo.

- Porque mejor no te callas Weasley y sacas las narices de asuntos ajenos.- replicó Draco fríamente.

- Es que resulta que no es ajeno Malfoy.- Ron comenzaba a ponerse colorado.- Te he tenido que aguantar todos estos años pero…

Ron se detuvo al ver quién los observaba atentamente desde el alfeizar de la ventana. Draco se rió y se sentó junto a Harry, sacó de su bolsilla una cajetilla de cigarros Marlboro y miró al chico.

- ¿Quieres?- ofreció

Harry tomó uno y le sonrió agradecido. Sacó su varita y prendió el cigarrillo.

- Únete Ron.- exclamó Harry sin darse vuelta. Ron se acercó y se sentó junto a Draco, preguntándose por el estado de Harry. Últimamente le preocupaba más de lo común ya que ya no lo veía triste ni melancólico. Lo veía absolutamente indiferente.

- ¿Cómo estás Harry?- preguntó el chico dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo… Hum… - Ron se agachó para poder mirar a Harry ya que Draco estaba entremedio. – Te he notado extraño últimamente.

- ¿Extraño? ¿Extraño como Luna Lovegood? – dijo Harry escuchando después la risa de Draco y un resoplido de Ron. No era gracioso, y lo sabía. En realidad le debía mucho a Luna, demasiado quizás. Pero no quería que Ron lo atormentara en preguntas.

- ¡Já! Buena esa Harry- exclamó Draco al tiempo que habría la ventana y tiraba el cigarrillo por ésta.

Harry miró a Draco, le agradaba que el nunca le preguntara nada. Al notar que Ron iba a hablar Harry exclamó rápidamente lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo va todo con Pansy, Draco?-

- No te burles Potter.- dijo Draco mirando a Harry asesinamente.- No soporto ni oír su nombre.

- Jajaja.- rió Ron.- ¿Sigue con eso del matrimonio?

- Ni que lo digas… Y cada día es peor.

- ¿Qué dice tu novia?

- ¿Lisa?...¿Qué podría decir? Yo no le digo nada cuando sale con otros chicos. ¿Y tú Harry? ¿Con quién sales ahora?- preguntó Draco decidido a cambiar el tema.

El chico meditó un momento y volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia una cabeza pelirroja. 

Se acercaba la fecha de navidad, y con ésta una alegría que parecía transpirar de los poros de la gente que lo rodeaba, cosa que le molestaba profundamente. Francamente, nunca había disfrutado esa fecha en particular, ya que nunca había tenido una familia con la que reunirse. Es cierto que los Weasley en más de una ocasión lo habían acogido en su casa e incluso le habían dado regalos, pero el sentimiento de soledad que se le inculcaba en esta fecha, no lo abandonaba. 

No podía olvidar el recuerdo de Sirius decorando la casa de Grimmauld Place y los villancicos que cantaba poniendo de mal humor a todos los presentes.  
>Lo echaba de menos, a pesar de que no lo demostraba, y prefería marginarlo en un rincón de su mente, lo echaba mucho de menos, y le dolía profundamente que no estuviera presente, por lo que prefería no pensar en eso.<p>

Una palmada en la espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos de súbito, se dio vuelta y dirigió una mirada asesina a Draco Malfoy decidido a reprocharlo, pero éste se mostraba extrañamente alegre. Harry miró la hora, la clase ya se había acabado. 

Draco, Hermione, Ron y Harry estudiaban aurología, llevaban un año de carrera y ninguno presentaba problemas académicos, excepto Ron que gracias a la ayuda de Hermione lograba aprobar todos los ramos.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry sin ningún ánimo de entablar una conversación. Draco lo había pillado desprevenido y últimamente no estaba de buen humor.

-Sucede que una amiga de Lisa va a hacer una fiesta, y tu me vas a acompañar.- agregó Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si tan solo con pedirlo estuviera zanjado el tema.

-No estoy de ánimos, lo siento.- dijo Harry levantándose y cogiendo su mochila rápidamente. Conocía a Draco lo suficiente como para saber que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, asique lo mejor era que se fuera lo antes posible de la sala.

-Potter no quiero rogarte.- Dracó lo sujetó por el brazo impidiéndole que se fuera.- Pero lo haré si es necesario. Verás, sucede que la amiga de Lisa es muy guapa y ni te imaginas cuántos morirían por salir con ella, incluyéndome, por cierto. Y ella sólo quiere hacer la fiesta si el prodigioso niño-que-vivió asiste.

Harry suspiró, realmente no tenía ninguna intención de asistir a una fiesta y odiaba que se acercaran a el por su fama, pero quería irse rápido a su casa y Malfoy no lo dejaría a menos que aceptara ir.

-Realmente no sé como Lisa te soporta, Malfoy.- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Está bien, iré.

-Sabía que no te ibas a resistir.- exclamó Draco dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Por cierto, no sé porqué una chica puede tener tanto interés en una cara rajada.

Harry río y salió de la sala, la verdad es que últimamente se estaba llevando muy bien con Draco, a pesar de las incontables diferencias que tuvieron en un pasado. La guerra los había cambiado a todos hasta tal punto que establecía un antes y un después en la vida de todos los que la vivieron. Las discusiones y conflictos que tenía en un pasado con su amigo, pasaron a segundo plano, pareciera que sus prioridades se habían invertido, pero ahora solo buscaba mantenerse en paz.

Harry notaba el cambio en sus amigos. A pesar de que ya llevaban un año viviendo una vida "normal", quedaban muchas secuelas, muchas heridas. La guerra provocó muchas muertes, y eso no lo podían dejar atrás. Pero a pesar de que todos sufrieron pérdidas, todos tuvieron que convertirse en adultos antes de lo que debían, y todos estaban tratando de llevar una vida común y corriente, Harry sabía que Draco era el que más había sufrido, veía tras su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia el enorme vacío que tenía por haber perdido mucho más que sus amigos y su familia, un vacío provocado por haber perdido todo lo que creía ser. Y posiblemente esa era la razón por la que había entablado amistad con él, ya que el también se sentía vacío. No le importaba que no hablaran del pasado, y que el chico se descargara con él mas que con nadie, como si incoscientemente lo culpara de todos los males que había sufrido. No le importaba, ya que él también se culpaba, la guerra entre el y Voldemort se había llevado muchas vidas, la mayoría inocentes, y todos se habían arriesgado por Harry.  
>Voldemort se había llevado a sus padres, a su padrino, y su vida con él. Tanto se había empeñado en destruirlo, que nunca tuvo tiempo para pensar quién era el, qué quería hacer de su vida aparte de derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Harry Potter había vivido toda su vida con un propósito, un propósito impuesto por el destino, una meta que estaba obligado a cumplir. Ahora Voldemort ya no existía, e irónicamente Harry ya no sabía cómo vivir su vida sin él. No sabía como calmarse tras despertarse en la mitad de la noche con una pesadilla, no sabía como aminorar la pena que sentía por la pérdida de Sirius sin el deseo de venganza, una venganza que ya se había consumado.<p>

Enrabiado con sus propios sentimientos se detuvo en un pasillo y le pegó un combo a la pared, espantando a unas cuantas chicas que pasaban por el corredor. Necesitaba descargarse de alguna forma y no se le ocurría mejor forma que sentir dolor físico para aminorar el psicológico.

Hermione no podía decidirse entre un libro sobre las técnicas para ser un buen buscador en quidditch, o uno sobre los mejores hechizos para derrotar a un contrincante, para regalarle a Harry en navidad. Sabía que al chico se movía increíblemente bien en estos dos tópicos, por lo que no sabía cuál de los dos libros le vendría mejor.

-No te devanes los sesos Granger, obviamente eres la única persona en el mundo que disfrutaría un libro como regalo de navidad.- dijo Draco divertido observando como la chica cambiaba la mirada de un libro a otro.

-Cállate Malfoy, que tú seas un analfabeto ignorante no quiere decir que Harry también lo sea.

Draco iba a contrarestar cuando apareció Ron junto a Ginny con bolsas en las manos y quejándose de que ya llevaban 2 horas en el centro comercial.

-Herm, a Harry le gustará cualquier cosa que le regales.- dijo Ginny al tiempo que se amarraba su melena roja en una cola alta.- Porfavor vámonos.

-Vayan ustedes chicos, este es el último regalo que me queda por comprar.

-Ah, seguro que podemos estudiar para el examen de mañana sin tu ayuda, Hermione- ironizó Ron

-Está bien.- exlamó Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada y dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar el libro.

Una vez estuvo lista, todos desaparecieron para aparecerse en la casa de los Weasley, excepto Draco que justo cuando iba a desaparecer sintió unos brazos rodéandole la cintura.


	3. La fiesta

**Cap 3**

-Hola Draco.- Lisa sonrió y Draco pensó que realmente era muy guapa. Su cabello rubio y lacio le caía sobre los hombros y su polera blanca con un escote pronunciado le daba un aire atrevido.- ¿Invitaste a Harry a la fiesta?

Draco se acercó a ella agarrándola por la cintura y la besó. Fue un beso corto que emocionó profundamente a Lisa, ya que el chico pocas veces, por no decir nunca, le demostraba cariño con gestos o palabras. Pero cuando abrió los ojos vió unos ojos grises muy cerca de ella, retándola con la mirada.

-No sabía que tú también tenías una afición con Potter, creía que yo era tu novio.

-Lo digo por Anna, Draco. Recuerda que solo va a hacer la fiesta si Harry va, realmente quiere pasar la noche con él. En cambio, yo por mi parte, espero con ansias una noche de pasión junto a mi novio.- la chica se acercó seductoramente a la boca del chico y tras darle un corto beso se marchó.- Nos vemos en la noche, guapo.-

Harry insistió en que todos sus amigos fueran a la fiesta, tras advertirle a Draco que no estaba dispuesto a que lo presentara como si fuera un prodigio. Draco bufó y Ron tomó prestada una chaqueta de Harry para encaminarse a la fiesta con una sonrisa en la cara, siendo el único realmente animado del grupo.  
>Hermione caminaba junto a Ginny enumerando una lista de razones por la que debían ir a la fiesta, asegurando que pasarían un buen rato, aunque se notaba a la distancia que no estaba muy convencida de eso.<br>Harry se desordenó el pelo y se puso una polera gris sin siquiera mirarse al espejo, estaba decidido a pasar inadvertido en la fiesta. Ni Draco estaba animado. Su humor estaba peor que nunca, lo que era mucho decir.

Realmente esta será una noche inolvidable- comentó Hermione irónicamente rodando los ojos.

Draco fue el primero en aparecerse en la fiesta y se encaminó hacia la mesa de bebidas. Pudo ver como Lisa lo buscaba, sin embargo no estaba de ánimos de acercarse a ella ni a nadie más. Tan solo quería emborracharse y no pensar en nada.  
>Hermione lo vió alejarse y sentarse solo y sintió una punzada en la guata. Pocas veces podía adivinar que ocurría dentro de la cabeza del rubio, y esta no era la excepción. Sin embargo, hace tiempo no lo veía tan disgustado, por lo que se armó de valor y se acercó a él.<p>

Sorprendentemente Draco no se disgustó al ver quién se sentaba a su lado.

¿Me estás siguiendo Granger?- preguntó el chico haciendo que Hermione le lanzara una mirada asesina.

Draco… ¿de que se trata todo esto?

Se trata de pasarlo bien, Granger, se que no sales mucho de la biblioteca pero sinceramente no sabía que era la primera vez que venías a una fiesta

Vamos, Draco…. Sabes que no hablo de eso

Lo sé.- el chico se acomodó en la silla y la miró a los ojos fijamente.- Hoy recibí una carta de mi madre, Lucius se escapó de Azkaban

¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¡El profeta no ha anunciado nada!

Ese diario de mierda nunca ha anunciado las cosas a tiempo ni relatado la verdad, no sé porque te sorprendes tanto, Hermione

No puedes volver a Malfoy Hall.- exclamó Hermione acercándose a él.- Es el primer lugar al que irá y es peligroso que te vea. Se que no quieres vivir en la casa de Harry, pero tendrás que hacerlo, me encargaré de eso personalmente.

Draco la observó fijamente mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a pararse. El chico odiaba recibir órdenes, y abusar de la hospitalidad de alguien, a pesar de que Harry le había ofrecido un sinfín de veces que viviera en Grimmauld Place. Sorprendentemente, y no sabía por qué, no le molestaba que Hermione le diera órdenes y lo atosigara con preguntas.

Gracias Herm, pero es mi padre, debo enfrentarme a él tarde o temprano.- agregó sin soltar la mano de Hermione, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Lisa, que se encontraba observando la escena unas mesas más allá.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y Ron y prendió un cigarro, había estado toda la noche escapándose de un grupo de chicas que le pedían que contara sus hazañas.

Harry préstame tus anteojos y tu nombre y yo me hago cargo de la dueña de casa.- comentó Ron observando a la chica que había tratado de ligar con Harry toda la noche.

Ginny rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro.- Escuché que derrotaste a tres dragones lanzando rayos de los ojos, Harry.-

Y una chica afirmaba muy convencida que no eras humano, sino un ángel encubierto. Realmente Harry, me sorprende que no nos hayas confesado eso.- dijo Ron mientras se reía junto a Ginny.

Harry iba a replicar pero en ese momento una chica alta, morena, con el pelo recogido en un moño y un vestido que le marcaba la figura se acercó al grupo y tomó la mano de Harry descaradamente. Le pidió que la acompañara a la cocina para que la ayudara con un artefacto muggle, y Harry asintió jurando interiormente que le lanzaría un maleficio a Malfoy en cuanto se fueran.  
>Ginny observó a Harry irse junto a la chica y fue a buscar un whisky de fuego, indignada.<p>

Lisa observó a Anna junto a Harry y sonrió, había escuchado a la chica quejarse toda la noche porque Harry Potter no se interesaba en ella. Le había dicho que tenía que ser más provocativa, ya que los hombres no se resistían a los encantos femeninos. Pensando en eso, se bajó la polera unos centímetros acentuando el escote, y se acercó a Draco.

Tengo algo que mostrarte en la pieza, guapo.- dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura y le besaba el cuello.

Hoydía no, anda a mostrarle eso a alguien más.- dijo Draco mirando el escote pronunciado de la chica.

Lisa vió como el chico miraba su escote y sin hacerle caso se acercó más a él hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al del chico, se bajó más aún la polera y se subió un poco la falda.

No me digas que no quieres, Draco, porque estoy sintiendo algo que se levanta en tu entrepierna.-

Draco iba a responder y aceptar la oferta, cuando vió a Hermione conversando alegremente con un chico. No sabía quién era, pero parecía estar muy interesado en ella, y eso le produjo a Draco mucha rabia.

Hermione, inconscientemente, de un modo muy distinto a Lisa, se veía muy sexy. Llevaba unos pantalones y una polera que le dejaba la guata y los hombros al descubierto. Draco pudo observar desde la lejanía, las pecas en los hombros de la chica, y sintió su cuerpo arder cuando el chico le puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.  
>Sin pensarlo más se acercó con paso acelerado hacia Hermione, dejando a una Lisa atónita y enojada.<p>

Notó como el alcohol le subía a la cabeza, y cómo sus piernas comenzaban a tambalear. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de observar esa mano imprudente apoyada en el hombro de Granger.


	4. El retorno de la Orden

**Cap 4. El retorno de la Orden**

Al abrir los ojos sintió como si alguien le pegara con un martillo en la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y tenía una desagradable sensación de no recordar el resto de la noche.  
>Observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba en Malfoy Hall, y al abrir más los ojos se percató que estaba lejos de estar en una casa tan lujosa como Malfoy Hall. Había montones de ropa en el suelo, posters de equipos de quidditch en las paredes, y un par de camas desechas.<p>

Por Merlín, o estoy en el infierno o la comadreja me arrastró hasta su madriguera.- pensó en voz alta.

No precisamente.- contestó Ron divertido, haciendo que Draco diera un respingo.- Estamos en Grimmauld Place. Ya era hora de que te despertaras, sinceramente pensé que estabas muerto.

¿Qué mierda pasó ayer? – preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba y trataba de ordenarse el cabello platinado.

No me preguntes a mí, lo único que sé es que Hermione te trajo acá, y que mejor te vayas parando porque es la hora de almuerzo y ya sabes como mi mamá se pone.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la ducha. Ya había cenado un par de veces con la familia Weasley y sabía que era mejor obedecer a Molly.

En la ducha trató de acordarse cómo llegó a la casa de Harry, Weasley dijo que Hermione lo trajo y al tratar de acordarse lo único que le venía a la mente era la imagen de ese chico coqueteándole a Granger. De tan solo pensarlo volvía a enfurecerse.  
>Por otra parte, estaba el tema de que su padre se había escapado de Azkaban. Su madre le había aconsejado, al igual que Granger, que se mantuviera alejado de la mansión Malfoy. Draco no había visto a su padre desde que desistió la misión de matar a Dumbledore y luchó por matar a Voldemort. Después de que este muriera volvió a su casa con su madre, pero el hecho de que Lucius volviera lo asustaba enormemente.<p>

Al bajar las escaleras vió que ya estaban Tonks, Lupin y casi toda la familia Weasley en la casa. Buscó con la mirada a Granger que estaba conversando con Ginny, la chica apenas lo vio bajar de las escaleras se acercó a el.

Draco, debo hablar contigo.

¿Qué pasa Granger? Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de mi estado de ebriedad ayer y me vengas ahora con cosas.- Hermione rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Draco sonrió, adoraba sacarla de sus casillas.

Creo que deberíamos hablar con Harry, ayer me dijiste que tu padre escapó de Azkaban, y emm, verás…- Hermione no sabía como abordar ese tema con el chico ya que alfin y al cabo el mortífago era su padre. Posó sus ojos en los ojos grises de él, que mostraban una fría indiferencia, como si estuvieran hablando del vecino, en vez de su propio padre.- Pienso que… hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba algo como esto, y… es un poco… creo que deberíamos..

Suéltalo ya, Granger

Obviamente tu padre no fue el único que escapó de Azkaban, y me preocupa que el Profeta no haya mencionado nada sobre esto. Quizás me llamen paranoica pero creo que deberíamos reunir a la Orden. – las palabras salieron rápidamente de la boca de la chica que tras mencionarlas sintió como su cara enrojecía. No se imaginaba que haría si su padre fuera Lucius, y no quería incomodar ni perjudicar a Draco, pero creía que era lo correcto.

Eres increíblemente paranoica, Granger.- dijo el chico mientras posaba su mano en la barbilla de Hermione para hacer que sus miradas se encontraran. – Pero esta vez estás en lo cierto, hablemos con Potter.

Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir la mano de Draco en su cara. Era un gesto extremadamente delicado que Hermione nunca le había visto realizar con otras chicas. Se quedó pegada en sus ojos grises, usualmente gélidos, que en ese momento expresaban calidez y pensó en lo guapo que era el chico. Sus hormonas se disparaban sin remedio cuando estaba cerca de él y se molestó por eso.

Se reprendió a si misma por quedarse pegada mirándolo como una tonta. Seguramente el chico, acostumbrado a que todos los ojos se posaran en el, tomaría esto como una razón más para incrementar su ego.

Tras conversar con Harry y contarle todo, Draco se alejó y prendió un cigarrillo dándole la espalda a los chicos que lo miraban con cara de preocupación.

Harry decidió dejarlo un momento solo y fue a hablar con Lupin para proponerle reunir a la Orden denuevo. Para decepción de Harry, su estimado profesor se negó rotundamente.

La Orden se creó para combatir a Voldemort, Harry, y se disolvió cuando tu lograste acabar con él. No tiene sentido crear bandos cuando nada malo ha pasado. – dijo Lupin.

¡Pero si ha pasado algo malo! Mortífagos han escapado de Azkaban y el Profeta no ha dicho nada al respecto!

Mortífagos que no tienen líder. Harry. Entiendo que no confíes en que todo está bien, pero tú le devolviste la paz a la comunidad mágica, y nadie va a dejarla de lado por un par de mortífagos que escaparon.- dicho esto, Lupin le apretó el hombro a Harry y se alejó.

Tras hablar con Arthur y recibir la misma negativa, Harry decidió que ya eran lo bastante grandes para hacerse cargo ellos de investigar que estaba pasando. Por esto un par de días después citó a Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna en Grimmauld Place para que discutieran sobre lo ocurrido.

Mi papá dijo que Harry tenía algo asi como un síndrome de revivir los días de gloria, y que no podía aceptar que ya nada malo pasaba, que mierda, definitivamente estamos en esto solos.- mencionó Ron cuando ya estaban todos los citados en la casa de Harry.

Hermione sacó algo de su bolso y lo puso sobre la mesa para que todos lo leyeran, era el Profeta que tenía como titular. "Se niega el presunto rumor sobre el escape de algunos ex mortífagos de Azkaban. Estos han sido liberados".

Es muy sospechoso, sabemos que tenían cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Es imposible que los hayan liberado.- mencionó Ginny.- Y no olvidemos que la mamá de Draco le dijo a Draco que su padre se había escapado.

Harry lanzó un bufido, Draco prendió un cigarrillo, Hermione miró a Draco, y Ron tomó una galleta del centro de la mesa.

Entonces debemos esperar- todos miraron a Luna – Mi padre dice que la gente no se redime en Azkaban, asique seguramente volverán a realizar maldades.

¡Entonces podemos atraparlos! – la interrumpió Ron – Buena idea Luna.

¿Y pelear nosotros siete contra un grupo de mortífagos especializados en maldiciones imperdonables? Buena idea Weasley – contrargumentó Draco, que ese día estaba de peor humor que de costumbre.

Olvidas que tenemos al elegido entre nosotros.- dijo Ron que ya tenía las orejas rojas.

Si, el niño-que-vivió que solo ataca mortífagos con expelliarmus.- dijo Draco.- Sin ofender, Harry

Harry hizo una mueca de que no se preocupara, Draco tenía razón. No podían enfrentarse a los mortífagos ellos solos. Pero si podían demostrarle a los demás que estaban en lo cierto, que los mortífagos atacarían y ellos no tendrían mas remedio que volver a unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

Estén todos alertas.- dijo Harry dando por finalizada la reunión. Después de que todos se pararon se acercó a Hermione y se la llevó lejos para decirle algo.

Herm, sospecho que Malfoy quiere ir a su casa a hablar con su madre. Lo conozco bien para deducir esto, y seguramente yo haría lo mismo. Pero es extremadamente peligroso, por lo que quiero que lo vigiles y no lo dejes ir. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió y abrazó a su amigo. Ella también estaba preocupada por Draco.


End file.
